Indulge Me
by EyeWriteFicsYaDigg
Summary: Judy and Nick go to the park. More info inside.


_This will probably remain a one-shot. Honestly, I have commitment issues._

 _S M U T. You have all been warned!_

* * *

It was nighttime. They were at the park nearby Judy's crummy apartment. Not the biggest or most beautiful park, but lots of trees and grass. There was a small pond there, and Nick and Judy were sitting on a navy blue picnic blanket. Strangely, no one else was there.

"These are delicious!" said Judy, eating the last of the grapes. Nick observed her munching away.

"Not as good as your blueberries though," he smiled at her.

"Oooh, well, you gotta admit, they do come close," she smiled back, putting her paws down on the ground behind her, to hold her body up as she sat up to look at the night sky. It was cloudy, but some stars could still be seen, in spite of that and the city lights nearby. Nick was sitting up next to her in the same way.

"The only thing I will admit," he said, slowly, drawing out each word as though it demanded serious attention. "Is that bunnies taste better than either of them."

He leaned his face down to hers as he spoke the words.

Judy gasped, and turned to him.

"Listen, you dumb fox, you better be kidding."

"Nope."

He leaned in even closer, and by this point she turned to face away from him. Nick sniffed her.

Judy, moving away from him, burst into the laughter she was trying to hold back. Nick got on his four legs and kept sniffing her as she giggled. He approached her closely until he pounced on her and she was below his body. He moved his muzzle from her ears to her cheek down to her neck, smelling her in short sniffs.

"Stop it, stop it!" she kept giggling, laughing at how ticklish and strange it all felt. His body over her creating heat in the air and making her dizzy with joy. She tried to paw him away, albeit rather weakly. His body remained set over hers, paws on either side of her shoulders.

"I have a better idea," he finally spoke, above her, his eyes darker than usual. Judy froze in place, her paws against his chest, as she was continuously pushing him away.

"You need to stop moving," he stated.

"HA!" she smirked this time.

"Make me, you dumb fox."

This time Nick let out a small, short laugh, almost in a whisper. Judy was a little intimidated, but not enough to give in. "W _hat kind of game are we playing at here?_ " she thought for a moment. The thought was fleeting though. She was now not only going to use her arms, but her legs as well to fight him. However, it seemed foxes could read minds. He grabbed her legs in one swift motion and pulled them so that her body was lower and she couldn't kick him. She saw his shirt and tie above her now. He moved his face down next to her ear though and snarled. Judy's body shook a bit in the moment, and she tugged at his tie, bringing her face closer to his chest. The smell of her dumb fox was amplified now. Irony went through her mind.

"Poor little bunny. Are you scared?" he mocked, his voice was still almost like a whisper against her ear.

She laughed nervously, trying to regain her confidence. Was she scared? Or was she this screwed up in the head and the feeling coursing through her veins was her hormones right now?

"Not scared. But get those teeth away from me."

"Ah, you are scared," he said, baring his fangs, looking her up and down.

"No, I'm not."

He wasn't even touching her, but Judy felt trapped underneath his large body. Exposed. She looked up and observed his teeth, he looked like he was ready to eat her up. What was he getting at? Did he want her to feel fear? Was he testing her again to see how she would react? He should know by now she trusted him, though her body would react strangely to him sometimes, whether it be subconsciously or not. Maybe-maybe he really was just messing around. It was just Nick after all. She would test the waters.

"Do you know why I'm not scared?"

"I'd love to hear it."

"Because I can outrun you!"

She turned around under him and started running away, dashing through the trees. She was fast, too fast for Nick. She heard him behind her, but eventually, there was no more noise. She hid behind a large tree to catch her breath.

She laughed to herself. "You really are a dumb fox," she whispered.

Figuring she had won, she decided to step forward and go back to their picnic spot. But that plan was stopped short when Nick stepped out from the tree next to her and tackled her to the ground from behind. Her legs were of no use now.

"Gotcha."

She gasped, luckily the landing wasn't too bad and her cheek was cradled in leaves. He pinned her arms over her head. She felt his body looming over hers from behind. His body against hers as his face lowered next to her own. Electricity pumping through her veins. Fear or adrenaline?

"So actually," he said, smirking. "Sly fox, dumb bunny."

"Oh, shut up," she said, actually slightly annoyed and a bit frustrated at her current confusing feelings.

"I caught you, fair and square. Or...didn't I? Hmm? Carrots?" His face was so close she felt his breath on her neck. Judy said nothing, her mind in shambles as she tried to adjust herself to this "playful" situation with Nick that was causing her body overwhelming sensations.

"Now let's see if I was right about bunnies."

"What?"

Still holding her two arms up with his left paw, Nick moved his right under her and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt. He then bit on the collar of her shirt and pulled it down slightly over one side, so that her shoulder was exposed.

"Nick, what the-"

He licked her from her shoulder up to her neck. Judy froze. He did it again, slower, and this time, she couldn't help reacting to it. Hell, she didn't care to try. She released a low moan, and arched her back as she perked up against Nick's form at the contact.

"Nice little cottontail." He ran his paw up her round bottom curve and up to her tail. "You do taste good." He gently touched her tail and squeezed a little. She moaned again, louder this time, needing more contact. Her legs opened a little under him, against her own will.

"Sweetheart, you're going to drive me crazy."

Suddenly, Nick slid down her pants and underwear, tugging until they were at her ankles. Judy was self conscious now, knowing she was completely exposed. Her wetness spreading around. She needed more warmth there. She trembled as she felt Nick against her.

"We should-we should get home, this is crazy."

...But her body was practically begging for it. Nick noticed. Judy heard the zipper, felt his erection against her.

"I've never had a bunny before," he snickered. The double meaning wasn't lost on her. "Why don't you indulge me?"

Judy hated how weak she was in the moment. Her desire taking control of her completely. She pushed herself back towards his erection, not enough to push him inside her, but enough to feel her wetness start to soak him. This was enough for the fox. Nick grunted as he roughly pushed himself inside her. She felt his claws start to sting her wrists as he was pinning her from above, but she didn't care. It felt so good. He pulled out a bit and pushed back into her, more slowly this time. As he moved with her, his strokes became longer, more delicious. Judy soon quickened the pace and her moans grew louder, and she clawed into the ground as he growled and bit into her neck.

"Carrots."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Carrots."

"Yes."

"Slow down or I'm going to come," he said, his voice cracking.

She kept her pace fast from under him.

"Shut up."

He moaned, the sound of it so hot to her. Unbelievable how much control they had over each other right now. "I mean it-Carrots-," he moaned again. She was so close.

"Call me by my name."

"Judy."

"Oh," her turn to moan this time. "Nick..."

"Judy...Judy..."

* * *

"Judy?"

Judy's eyes shot open and she lifted her head up from the table. Nick was right above her, shaking her shoulder to wake her. She jerked up so quick, Nick looked a little startled. She had fallen asleep on the table in the break room. Shit. What the hell is going on with my mind? Did I say anything out loud?

"Nick, what the hell!"

Nick chuckled and went to serve her coffee. "What's the matter? Wet dream?"

Judy's ears were lowered and her cheeks warmed up. Hell, her whole body was all warmed up.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes.

"Must be fun to be in that little mind of yours," he said, handing her the cup.

"I think you're the one with the little mind, Nick," she said, more confident now as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oooh, someone's not being nice," he smirked. "You do smell extra good today, though," he said in his usual amused tone.

"Heh-yeah, whatever, thanks," her face flushed.

Nick paused for a moment, observing her curiously. He looked down at the cup of coffee she held, than back at her.

"I'm heading to the bakery, want to come with?"

"No," Judy stated, a bit too quickly, feeling a need to distance her from the fox for at least a couple of minutes.

"Do...you want anything?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nope, no thank you Nick, I'll see you after break, I need some quiet time, I'm just going to listen to some music," Judy said, starting to dig through her bag for her headphones.

"Alright," he shrugged. "As long as you don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Nick gave her one last smile, and turned from her, walking towards the door.

"See ya in your dreams, Carrots," he said as he walked out. Judy sank down in her chair, glad he was not facing her at this particular moment. She huffed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. After taking another sip of caffeine, she put on her headphones.

 _No more falling asleep at work._

The music and coffee were definitely needed.


End file.
